


Ham Squah: Not Dead Yet

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica and Thomas are obviously best friends, Multi, Other, awful, im not dead you guys, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: mulligone: my name is Herc the Berksirburr: don't call yourself thatmulligone: I'm Hercules the Berkules





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, no y'all. I didn't die. I've just been in kind of a slump recently and I've been soooooo lazy.. I promise I'm working on everything I said I was! It might take a while, though. Stick around! For now, I present the next installment of the Ham Squah series. It's short, but I felt I needed to put something out there while I'm working on everything else. As always, I hope y'all enjoy.

jeffersin: it's authentic african american human time... who's up  
  
angel: hits that muthafucking agree button with excessive force  
  
elizard: ...what the hell are you guys talking about???  
  
pegleg: who even knows  
  
hamfam: eliza you obviously haven't been here past three in the morning  
  
jawnlawn: they're always like this  
  
angel: it's official y'all  
  
laffytaffy: ....are you going to follow that up with anything  
  
angel: ...no  
  
sirburr: what's official  
  
angel: i don't know  
  
jeffersin: I'll tell you what's official  
  
jeffersin: my real name is Thomason Jefferson  
  
angel: i already knew that  
  
jeffersin: I was talking to everyone else  
  
angel: well now you're talking to me too bitch  
  
elizard: anyways,  
  
angel: can you guys believe...... that I'm still alive  
  
pegleg: no  
  
elizard: no  
  
laffytaffy: no  
  
mulligone: anyways while we're on the subject of real names  
  
laffytaffy: hercules no  
  
hamfam: HERC YES  
  
jawnlawn: H E R C Y E S  
  
mulligone: my real name is Herc the Berk  
  
sirburr: can you please not call yourself that  
  
mulligone: fine. I'm Hercules the Berkules  
  
sirburr: I fucking hate you  
  
hamfam: watch your fucking mouth, aaron. you wouldn't be talking shit if Theo was in the chat  
  
angel: EYE EMOJI  
  
sirburr: ,,,,,  
  
jeffersin: angelica whom told you that you could steal my shit???  
  
angel: idk what you're talking about :/  
  
jeffersin: is this because i pulled two draw fours on u last time we played uno???  
  
angel: no......  
  
jeffersin: because I thought u already got back at me by throwing a kitchen knife across the room as soon as I won  
  
angel: why are you making up lies  
  
hamfam: that sounds pretty believable though  
  
hamfam: I mean  
  
hamfam: remember when we played mario kart on Christmas???  
  
pegleg: lmfao what a fucking shitshow that was  
  
elizard: I've never seen Angie get that mad before  
  
angel: BECAUSE YALL WERE GIVING ME SHIT FOR PLAYING AS WALUIGI, THEN YALL STARTED TO TEAM UP AND GO OUT OF YALLS WAY TO MAKE SURE I GOT LAST PLACE EVERY SINGLE TIME  
  
jeffersin: or maybe you just suck at the game  
  
elizard: bad move, Thomas  
  
hamfam: she's probably on the way to your place right this second  
  
jeffersin: I've handled her when she's at her worst. I'll be OK  
  
jawnlawn: hey Alex  
  
hamfam: what  
  
jawnlawn: if there were two guys on the moon and one killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what  
  
laffytaffy: now I remember why I turn off notifications for this chat after 12 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know why I made the Thomas/Angelica friendship a thing.
> 
> Anyways. As always, comments are always appreciated! Love y'all.


End file.
